God, I Repent!
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Ketika seorang buronan memutuskan bertaubat dan tertarik pada seorang biarawati. Dedicated for "100 Love Story for SasuHina". [AU]


"_Lord, bless us today_."

Seorang biarawati tampak mengatupkan tangannya. Berdoa khusyu demi kelancaran menghadapi hari ini kepada-Nya. Dengan pakaian berwarna putih dan sebuah penutup kepala yang tidak menyembulkan sehelai pun rambutnya, penampilannya memang mencerminkan bahwa ia merupakan seorang biarawati yang memang patuh dalam menjalankan kewajibannya.

Sosok biarawati itu begitu indah dipandang mata dengan latar kaca mozaik yang terkena sinar matahari di sore hari.

**God, I Repent!**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuHina/AU/OoC**

"Tunggu! Jangan lari kau buronan!" Seorang polisi berambut persis nanas mengacungkan pistol kepada seorang pemuda _raven_ yang berlari di depannya.

Pemuda itu bahkan nyaris tertabrak sebuah truk karena menyeberang tanpa melihat arah kiri dan kanan yang membuat ia dimaki oleh sang supir truk. Tapi, pemuda itu tidak peduli. Ia tetap berlari dan memasuki sebuah hutan yang terlihat menyeramkan. Beberapa polisi lain kebingungan karena kehilangan jejaknya. Namun, polisi berambut nanas bernama Shikamaru yang memang berpangkat sebagai inspektur masih tak menyerah. Ia meloncati pagar dan ikut masuk ke dalam hutan.

* * *

_Srak! Srakkk!_

Kaki jenjang sang pemuda _raven_ yang dibalut kain _jeans_ biru tua menyibak rumput-rumput liar di hutan. Napasnya mulai memburu karena kelelahan. Pertahanannya sudah tidak ada lagi. Markasnya sudah dikepung, rekan-rekannya sudah dibekuk dan ia benar-benar tersudut sekarang. Namun, ia seperti mendapat sebuah keajaiban ketika melihat bangunan gereja yang ada di tengah hutan belantara seperti ini.

Pemuda itu berlari masuk ke dalam gereja dan benar-benar terkejut ketika menemukan seseorang di dalam sana.

"S-siapa Anda?" Seseorang yang rupanya adalah biarawati itu sontak melangkah mundur.

Meski terbilang tampan, tapi penampilan pemuda di depannya yang mengenakan jaket kulit hitam, jeans dan sekantong emas itu memunculkan kesan negatif.

"_Cih_! Jangan bicara apa pun dan biarkan aku bersembunyi!" Pemuda itu melihat ke sekeliling dan tidak menemukan tempat untuk bersembunyi sampai ia melihat sebuah lemari kecil di dekat organ yang terletak di sisi altar.

"Jangan beritahukan keberadaanku pada siapa pun yang nantinya datang ke sini atau kau kubunuh!" Pemuda itu memberikan ancaman.

**BRAK!**

Pintu kembali dibuka keras-keras. Pelakunya tak lain inspektur Nara Shikamaru yang sejak tadi memang mengejar sang buronan. Berbeda dengan pemuda _raven_, pemuda bermata tajam ini lebih sopan ketika menyadari keberadaan sang biarawati. Ia menenangkan diri sebelum berjalan menghampiri sang biarawati.

"Selamat sore, Nona. Apa Anda melihat seorang pemuda berpakaian hitam dan membawa sejumlah harta di sekitar sini?"

Sang biarawati hendak menjawab dengan jujur. Namun, ia merasa ia tengah ditatap dengan pandangan mengerikan oleh sang pemuda yang tengah bersembunyi itu karena pastinya sang pemuda dapat melihatnya dari celah lemari.

'_Lord, forgive me.'_

"T-tidak, Tuan."

"_Ah_, begitu, ya. Padahal kupikir ia akan masuk ke dalam sini." Pemuda itu menggaruk kepala nanasnya. "Kalau begitu aku harus segera mencarinya. Berhati-hatilah, Nona. Orang yang sedang saya cari adalah buronan gembong perampokan."

"Baik. T-terima kasih atas informasinya."

_**Blam!**_

Usai sang pemuda inspektur itu pergi, biarawati tersebut lantas berbalik menghadap altar. _"Lord, forgive for fake words."_

Sang biarawati kemudian melantunkan puji-pujian tanpa menyadari bahwa ia tengah ditatap oleh sang pemuda buronan. Entah mengapa melihat sang biarawati tersebut ia jadi merasa bersalah karena mendesaknya untuk berbohong. Meski buronan, ia masih bisa mengingat salah satu ayat yang berbunyi : "Mulut orang benar mengeluarkan hikmat, tetapi lidah bercabang akan dikerat." (Ams 10:31)

Pemuda _raven_ itu keluar dari persembunyiannya. "_Oi_, maaf, ya."

Sang biarawati tersenyum kecut. "Setidaknya Anda meminta maaf. Itu tandanya Anda sadar bahwa perbuatan Anda itu salah. Sebagai ganti, bisakah Anda memberitahukan siapa Anda sebenarnya dan mengapa hal tadi bisa sampai terjadi …?"

Sang pemuda _raven_ menghela napas. Bicara bohong pun tak akan berpengaruh apa pun. Biarawati itu terlanjur tahu hal sebenarnya dari inspektur yang mengejarnya tadi. Lagipula, ia tidak berniat cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat ini. Ia harus bersembunyi setidaknya sampai beberapa bulan sampai polisi-polisi itu menganggap bahwa ia sudah tidak ada di hutan ini lagi.

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu yang sebenarnya."

* * *

Kedua insan itu duduk di kursi terdepan yang paling dekat dengan altar. Dengan sabar sang biarawati mendengarkan kisah sang buronan. Ada rasa simpati di hatinya. Bagaimanapun pemuda di sisinya disesatkan oleh keadaan. Orang tuanya dibunuh kakak kandungnya. Namun, ternyata kakak kandungnya menyelamatkan ia sendiri karena rasa sayang. Karena, sang orang tua tersebut hendak menjualnya. Sayangnya, ia yang salah paham terlanjur dendam pada sang kakak dan membunuhnya. Akhirnya kehidupan pemuda di sisinya itu menjadi serba tak jelas dan kacau. Tak ada masa depan.

"Karena, itulah. Izinkan aku tinggal di sini!" Pemuda itu memandang sang biarawati dengan tatapan memohon.

Tentu saja hati sang biarawati yang lembut tidak dapat membiarkan sang pemuda semakin terjerat kegelapan. Ia berharap ia dapat mendidik sang pemuda buronan selagi ia di sini.

"Kalau begitu, aku Hyuuga Hinata." Gadis itu menyodorkan tangannya. "Siapa namamu, Tuan?"

Sang buronan menyalami tangan biarawati sembari menjawab, "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Baiklah, Sasuke-_kun_. Mulai hari ini kau yang akan mengurus segala keperluan di sini. Aku tinggal di desa di bawah sana. Kau boleh tinggal di sana jika kau mau. Pagi-pagi buta kita berangkat ke sini dan pulang di malam hari."

* * *

Seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat panjang tak henti memberikan pandangan menyelidik kepada Sasuke. Anak tersebut tak lain bernama Hyuuga Hanabi, adik kandung Hinata. Kini, Sasuke akan bermalam di rumah Hinata sampai beberapa bulan. Hal ini tentunya mengundang tanda tanya besar di benak Hanabi mengingat sang kakak belum pernah mengajak seorang laki-laki pun ke rumah.

"Biar kubereskan." Hinata mengambil piring yang sudah kosong di meja dan mulai mencucinya satu per satu.

Meninggalkan meja makan yang hanya berisikan Hanabi dan Sasuke.

"Hei, Tuan. Kau siapanya Hinata-_neechan_?"

Sasuke yang pada saat itu tengah meneguk segelas air langsung saja memuncratkan isi mulutnya.

"Siapanya? Kata-katamu itu. Aku hanya orang yang hendak menumpang di sini selama beberapa bulan saja. Tidak lebih."

"Benar?" Hanabi memicingkan mata.

Bola mata Sasuke berputar bosan. _'Apa-apaan anak ini?'_

"Benar, kok."

"Baguslah." Hanabi menyeruput tehnya. "Kau lihat? _Neechan_ adalah telur yang menetas menjadi biarawati yang sempurna."

Jemari Hanabi menunjuk pada Hinata yang masih mengenakan busana biarawatinya. Sasuke mengikuti arah jemari Hanabi.

"Aku tidak rela dia salah pilih sembarang orang."

* * *

Pagi harinya, Sasuke menawarkan diri mengambil air dari danau yang ada di desa. Tentu saja ia menyamarkan diri dengan mengenakan pakaian ayah Hinata yang bekerja di luar kota dan pulang setahun sekali, sebuah kain untuk menutupi rambut dan kacamata. Ia tidak kesulitan sama sekali membawa dua tangki air.

Ia tidak menemukan Hinata di dalam dan hanya menemukan Hanabi yang baru bangun pada pukul 04.00.

"Ke mana Hinata?"

"Pergi ke desa sebelah. Di sana ada pertokoan yang bukan 24 jam, _neechan_ selalu ke sana setiap pagi untuk membeli bahan makanan."

"Sendirian? Astaga, bahaya sekali jika seorang gadis pergi sendirian. Biar kususul. Hanabi, buat petanya."

Hanabi tertegun. Ia menatap pemuda tampan di depannya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Kenapa memandangiku saja! Cepat buat!"

"_Ah_! Baik!"

'_Rupanya ia perhatian juga pada neechan.'_

* * *

Sasuke melihat ke pertokoan ramai di depannya sembari memegang sebuah kertas kecil yang merupakan peta buatan Hanabi. Ia berjalan memasuki jalanan yang dipenuhi pejalan kaki itu, berusaha mencari sosok gadis yang ia cari. Namun, ia tak menemukan Hinata di mana pun. Itu membuatnya jadi gelisah. Hingga sebuah suara yang ia cari menyapa telinganya dari arah kiri.

"Silahkan, Nona Hinata. Untuk Nona yang manis aku berikan bonus dua apel." Seorang penjual apel yang berbadan besar dengan lingkaran di kedua pipinya tersipu malu saat melayani pelanggan setianya.

Sasuke lantas saja berbalik. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan mengusap kedua matanya ketika melihat bahwa sosok yang ia cari menjadi berbeda tanpa pakaian biarawatinya. Hinata saat itu mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna biru langit dan celemek berwarna coklat dengan renda di setiap sisinya. Sasuke bahkan bisa melihat warna rambut Hinata yang rupanya berwarna _indigo_ dan kini dikepang dua.

'_Cantik ….'_

"Hinata!" Sasuke berlari kecil dan menepuk pundak sosok yang dicarinya sedari tadi.

"_Ah_, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau datang ke sini juga rupanya?"

"Aku cemas. Makanya aku menyusul kemari." Sasuke menatap kantong plastik besar yang Hinata bawa. "Itu biar kubawakan."

"T-tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan." Sang biarawati menolak halus. Namun, Sasuke tidak ambil pusing. Ia tetap meraih kantong tersebut dan berjalan duluan. Membuat Hinata ikut berlari kecil menyamakan langkah.

* * *

Ini sudah menginjak satu bulan sejak Sasuke datang dan mengisi kehidupan seorang biarawati bernama Hinata. Meski Sasuke adalah buronan, Hinata tak merasa takut sekarang. Justru Hinata merasa senang. Sasuke seringkali membantunya membersihkan gereja dan sesekali ikut mengajak para jemaat untuk mengobrol sembari menanti Hinata yang melayani jemaat lain di ruang pengaduan. Selama satu bulan tersebut, pihak kepolisian berlalu-lalang di desa dan sekitar gereja. Salah seorang pihak polisi bahkan sempat menanyai Sasuke. Beruntung ia tengah menyamar sehingga tidak disadari. Dari situ pula Sasuke sadar bahwa Hinata disanjung begitu banyak pemuda. Wajar, Hinata cantik dan taat beribadah. Sudah pasti jadi incaran.

* * *

Hari ini Sasuke mencari air ke danau di belakang gereja. Beberapa minggu ia lewati tanpa ditakuti lagi oleh para polisi karena kini polisi itu sepertinya sudah berpikir bahwa ia tidak berada di sekitar sana lagi. Sasuke hanya tidak tahu. Bahwa sebenarnya ada rahasia antara Hinata dan seorang isnpektur Nara di mana mereka bertemu tanpa Sasuke ketahui.

* * *

Hari ini Sasuke bangun kesiangan karena semalam tadi ia membantu penduduk desa yang sedang panen besar. Itu membuat ia kelelahan ketika terbangun dan tanpa sadar hari sudah siang. Matahari sudah tinggi. Ia beranjak dari kasur dengan gontai dan berjalan menuju sungai. Ia harus membantu Hinata bagaimanapun juga.

* * *

_TEP!_

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Kali itu ia menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Pemandangan yang ada di depannya tidak bisa tidak membuat dadanya terasa nyeri. Di sana, di kursi panjang yang ada di depan gereja, Hinata tengah berbincang dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang terlihat seperti orang dari luar negeri. Orang asing itu mengobrol dengan bahasa yang tak Sasuke mengerti. Namun, ia merasa sesak ketika Hinata dapat tertawa bahagia saat bercanda dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Selamat siang." Sasuke menyapa kedua orang yang ada di depannya dengan canggung.

Hinata tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke. "Selamat siang, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam gereja setelah permisi kepada dua orang tersebut. Pemuda buronan itu tak sadar bahwa ia tengah ditatap oleh sirat yang tajam dari dua mata safir pemuda asing di sisi Hinata.

* * *

"Kau serius menolakku, Hinata-_chan_?" Pemuda itu tampak tak terima dengan keputusan Hinata. Ia bahkan mencengkeram bahu Hinata dengan keras sebagai bentuk kekecewaannya.

"N-Naruto-_kun_, sakit …."

"Jelaskan padaku alasannya, Hinata! Kenapa kau menolakku! Padahal kau bisa hidup enak dengan banyak harta bersamaku! Aku ini anak saudagar kapal!"

"N-Naruto-_kun,_ lepas!" Hinata menepis tangan pemuda bernama Naruto itu dan menyentuh bahunya yang terasa nyeri. "K-kau seharusnya tahu bahwa a-aku tidak ingin menikah dulu. L-lagipula, a-aku menganggap Naruto-_kun_ sebagai sahabatku yang berharga. A-apa itu kurang?"

"KURANG! AKU MENYUKAIMU, HINATA-_CHAN_! SEJAK DULU! AKU INGIN LEBIH DARI SEKADAR TEMAN! AKU CEMBURU MELIHATMU DENGAN PEMUDA _RAVEN _ITU!"

_Lavender_ Hinata membulat. Ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Namun, ia tahu, Naruto wajar merasa cemburu. Karena, ini memang kali pertama Hinata mempersilahkan seseorang untuk tinggal di rumahnya dan ikut mengabdi di gereja sepertinya.

Namun, Hinata tak menampik apa-apa pun tak menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Hanya ada kata maaf yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

* * *

Sasuke melempar ember yang ia bawa sembarangan ketika mendapati Hinata tengah menangis sesenggukkan di kursi panjang di depan gereja. Uchiha muda itu segera berlutut di depan Hinata dan menatap wajah Hinata yang basah oleh air mata.

"_Daijoubu ka, _Hinata?"

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia masih terus menangis. Sasuke merasa Hinata butuh waktu untuk meluapkan perasaannya. Maka ia pun tak mendesak Hinata untuk bicara sekarang. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di sisi Hinata. Menunggui Hinata yang terus menangis.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis. Aku akan menemani sampai tangismu reda."

* * *

"Jadi, kau menolak pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu?"

Hinata yang kala itu tangisnya sudah reda mulai mau bicara. "Iya. Kami kenal sejak usiaku 7 tahun. Keluarganyalah yang memberikan sumbangan dalam pembuatan gereja ini dan menunjuk ibu sebagai biarawatinya. Aku jadi dekat dengannya. Tapi, sebatas teman. Aku tidak tahu Naruto memiliki perasaan lain terhadapku."

Sasuke tak tega memandang wajah Hinata yang begitu sendu. Ia mengusap kepala Hinata. Berharap dengan sedikit tindakan darinya, Hinata dapat merasa lebih nyaman.

* * *

Waktu kian berlalu. Sasuke semakin mantap dalam membantu Hinata mengurusi segala macam hal yang berkenaan dengan gereja. Ia diajarkan Hinata berdoa dan lain sebagainya. Hingga suatu hari, Sasuke tengah masuk ke hutan dalam perjalanan menuju gereja seperti biasa. Mungkin karena cukup lama ia hidup damai, intuisinya dalam menyadari keberadaan seseorang mulai bias dan tumpul. Ia bahkan tak menyadari sebuah balok kayu tengah di arahkan ke kepalanya.

_BUAGH!_

'_UKH!'_

Sang Uchiha jatuh tersungkur tak sadarkan diri sementara seseorang yang memukulkan balok padanya hanya terkekeh puas. Beberapa orang di sana tampak menyeret Sasuke. Membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang tak diketahui.

* * *

Sasuke terbangun. Seingatnya ia tadi dipukul oleh seseorang di bagian kepala hingga ia tak sadarkan diri. Ia melihat ke sekliling ruangan di mana ia berada kini. Sebuah gudang.

'_Aku di mana?'_

Ia bertanya-tanya heran. Namun, seorang pria besar berjanggut muncul di antara kotak kayu bertumpuk-tumpuk yang memenuhi gudang itu. Sang pria memainkan dua pisaunya.

"Sudah bangun rupanya."

"SIAPA KAU?"

"Siapa aku? _Khukhukhu. Hahaha_!" Pria itu tertawa membahana. Beberapa orang bermunculan dari kotak-kotak kayu dan yang mengejutkan adalah bahwa di sisi pria itu ada Hinata yang mulutnya ditutup selotip sedangkan kaki dan tangannya diikat dengan tali yang kencang.

"HINATA!" Sasuke hendak berontak. Tapi, ia pun tak dapat berbuat banyak. Tubuhnya diikat di sebatang pilar di dalam gudang tersebut.

"Jangan sentuh Hinata! Apa yang kalian sebenarnya inginkan, _hah_!"

"Kami inginkan?" Pria itu membeo. Ia menjentikkan jari. Mengkomando anak buahnya untuk mengeluarkan senjata tajam masing-masing. "Membawa kabur Nona Hyuuga ini dan menghabisimu!"

Sontak saja semua anak buah pria tersebut menyerbu Sasuke yang tak dapat bergerak. Bertubi-tubi mereka menghujami Sasuke dengan pukulan benda tajam. Sasuke menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Hinata yang masih berada di sisi sang pria.

Matanya semakin bengis memandang para penjahat. Membuat penjahat-penjahat itu merinding karena Sasuke belum juga tumbang dengan serentetan pukulan tersebut.

"_Heh_? Sudah selesai? Tidak sakit ataupun gatal." Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya. Otot-ototnya bermunculan dan ia bisa melepaskan tubuhnya dari tali tersebut dengan mudah.

Ia meregangkan kepalanya dan berjalan tegap menuju sang pria yang menyandera Hinata.

"Lepaskan gadis itu." Desis Sasuke.

"_Hah_? Lepaskan? Tidak akan semudah itu!" Sang pria mengeuarkan kedua pisaunya. Ia lantas memandang seluruh anak buahnya. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? JANGAN DIAM SAJA, BODOH! SERANG DIA!"

Seluruh anak buah sang pria itu seolah tersadar dari lamunan mereka. Serta merta mereka kembali menghujami Sasuke dengan pukulan. Namun, Sasuke telah bergerak gesit dengan menyerang mereka terlebih dahulu dengan cepat.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mayoritas anak buah sang pria telah lumpuh.

Sang pria berjanggut tampak terkejut. Ia mengeluarkan decihannya. Dengan cerdik, ia meletakkan ujung pisaunya di depan wajah Hinata.

"Maju selangkah, gadis ini akan kulukai."

Dipancing seperti itu, Sasuke semakin gelap mata. Ia tetap melangkah maju yang otomatis membuat pisau yang dipegang sang pria kekar itu mengenai pipi Hinata hingga mengalirkan darah. _Lavender_ Hinata hanya mampu terbelalak tanpa dapat berbuat apa pun.

Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia melangkah dengan sangat cepat dan bahkan tidak dapat dilihat oleh sang pria. Saat tersadar, Sasuke telah berada di depan wajahnya dan melancarkan tendangan. Pria itu terhuyung dan secara tidak sengaja melepaskan Hinata.

Tanpa ampun, Sasuke melancarkan pukulan yang seketika membuat pipi sang pria lebam sana-sini. Sang pria hendak menghunuskan pisaunya namun Sasuke dapat menangkisnya dengan mudah, sekali lagi, sang pria menghunuskan satu sisa pisaunya namun dapat dihalau dengan tendangan. Pisau-pisau itu menancap di atas kotak kayu sementara sang pria tersudut.

"Jangan melihatku seperti, bodoh! Bantu aku!" Teriaknya pada para anak buahnya yang tersisa. Namun, tak ada yang menolong. Sirat mata Sasuke seperti orang yang tidak normal. Sirat mata pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Hei, kau tak akan membunuhku, bukan? Bukankah kau pekerja di gereja, _eh_?" Pria itu melangkah mundur.

Sasuke masih melaju perlahan. "Oh iya? Haruskah kukatakan bahwa aku adalah seorang perampok dan pembunuh yang kebetulan ditolong oleh seorang biarawati untuk mengarahkan diriku pada kebaikan?"

Sasuke terlihat serius dengan ucapannya. Ia meraih sebuah kapak yang tergeletak di lantai di dekatnya. Seperti singa yang hendak menerkam seekor kelinci yang sudah tidak berdaya.

Hinata tidak bisa tinggal diam, ia berusaha mendorong selotip yang menutupi bibirnya dengan lidahnya sendiri. Ia harus menghentikan Sasuke tak peduli pipinya merasa kesakitan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, jangan bunuh orang itu!" Hinata yang berhasil membuka selotip di bibirnya berteriak menghentikan gerakan Sasuke.

Namun, Sasuke seperti orang yang kerasukkan. Ia tetap berjalan tanpa mengacuhkan teriakan Hinata.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Hinata akhirnya berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terikat. Ia mencari sesuatu yang dapat melepas ikatan di kedua kaki dan tangannya. Akhirnya, ia menemukan sebuah pisau yang tertancap di salah satu kotak kayu. Ia berusaha menggerakan kakinya ke sana dan berhasil! Tali yang mengikat kakinya terlepas. Ia tak menunggu waktu. Ia segera berlari dan menghalangi langkah Sasuke.

"Jangan, Sasuke-_kun_! Kau bilang, 'kan, kau akan menjadi lebih baik! Kau bilang kau akan bertobat! Kau berjanji padaku dan Lord!"

BRAK!

Bertepatan dengan itu, pintu gudang didobrak paksa oleh sekumpulan orang berpakaian sama.

"Polisi?" Sasuke nyaris terkejut melihat polisi yang tiba-tiba menyergap gudang tersebut. Ia pikir tak ada yang tahu.

Sang inspektur Nara menembak kedua kaki ketua penjahat yang diketahui bernama Asuma yang masih bertahan dan mencoba kabur. Setelahnya, inspektur itu menghampiri Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke benar-benar panik karena saat ini penampilannya berantakan. Ia tak lagi memakai penutup kepala dan kacamata. Pastilah inspektur tersebut tahu siapa ia. Maka sebelum inspektur Nara bicara, Sasuke telah menyodorkan kedua tangannya.

"Silahkan borgol aku. Kau pasti sudah tahu bahwa aku juga buronan yang kau cari."

Hening. Tak lama, tawa inspektur Nara pecah dan memenuhi tempat itu.

"Aku tak punya keinginan memenjarakanmu."

" … _Eh_?"

"Berterima kasihlah kepada Nona Hinata. Ia mengusulkan suatu cara lain selain penjara untukmu yakni dengan proses siraman rohani. Setiap minggu kami bertemu dan ia memberitahukanku perkembanganmu."

Sasuke terpana. Ia lekas memandang Hinata. "Itu benar?"

Sang gadis biarawati itu wajahnya memerah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke bawah dan berusaha menutupi semburat merah yang ada. "I-iya."

Sasuke meraih pundak Hinata. Mendekatkan sang biarawati itu dengan dirinya. "Terima kasih."

* * *

Kasus selesai. Dalang di balik penculikkan keduanya akhirnya diketahui. Tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang memang menyewa beberapa penjahat untuk mencelakakan Sasuke dan Hinata yang membuatnya malu karena menerima penolakan. Naruto pun akhirnya dihukum dengan cara lain yaitu kerja sosial secara gratis.

Kini bertahun-tahun telah berlalu. Gereja peninggalan ibu Hinata itu masih berdiri agung. Semakin banyak didatangi dan bahkan kini sudah dibuat jalan menuju gereja itu sehingga dari arah desa, gereja itu tak lagi tertutupi pepohonan.

Sasuke berdiri di dekat altar, kini ia mengenakan pakaian kebanggaan sebagai seorang pendeta. Menjadi bapak bagi para jemaat. Hinata pun masih menjadi biarawati di sana. Berdua mereka bersama, mengabdi kepada _Lord _yang berkuasa.

'God_, I repent!' _

_**FIN**_


End file.
